championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Heaven's Agent
Welcome Hi, welcome to Champions Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Video:Hotel Mario isn't for kids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 14:43, September 12, 2009 Helping out Grab the championBuilder http://champions.zarzu.ch/download.html - it's got good info on what the powers do. There's a lot of Framework pages that need to be updated and formatted, which is typically what you see me doing at work, heh. Also, adding pages to Categories is good too - it'd be nice to have all the Hold powers in a Hold category, etc. Otherwise, lore stuff's good. I just play the game myself - I don't really have any knowledge of the PnP version or other background at all. Wuumaster 17:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Admin offer Hi HA. I noticed that you've been very active here recently and have been making a lot of great contributions. Due to the fact that the wiki only has one (semi-)active admin (User:Otiluke), and because you obviously have good knowledge and experience with wikis, I wanted to offer you adminship here at the CO Wiki. Also, since the wiki's only bureaucrat is the wiki creator (who immediately abandoned it), I wanted to make you a bureaucrat, if you accept of course. That way, if/when the wiki gets more active and you feel like you want some help with admin duties, you'll have the access to promote other users to admin. Once you've decided whether to accept or decline, please leave a message on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 21:04, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for accepting my offer. The wiki will surely be better for it. If you ever need any help or have a question about anything, feel free to leave me a message. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 16:58, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Grats on the Admin promotion =D ::- Wuumaster :::Thank you. And now more than ever, if there's anything you need help with, just let me know. -- Heaven's Agent 20:40, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Lore Category It'd be nice to have a category that we can put all the Canon background info into. I'm not sure what we'd call it, but Lore, Game Background, Universe Canon are good suggestions. What do you think? Wuumaster 05:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, devoting a branch of the project's category structure strictly to lore information is a good idea. It would probably be best implemented as separate from the game information categories, even though there would be a fair bit of dual-categorization of articles; ultimately a lot of the Wiki's pages will include both in-game and lore information. :I'd probably try keeping the parent category somewhat simple but definitive; Category:Champions Lore, for example. From there a structure could be built with different subcategories for things like locations, villains, superteams, history, etc. -- Heaven's Agent 06:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Power Videos and Help Request Greetings good sir. First of all congrats on the promotion to admin/bureaucrat. I have been watching this site for a while now and have only made minor edits. I haven't had much time to actually go through and dedicate time to helping out completely quite yet, but this weekend I plan on helping out quite a bit in the powers section. I spent a good 2 weeks getting video clips of most of the animated powers. I have them all uploaded to my youtube account right now, however they are all set to private as they are lacking descriptions and tags. There are about 240ish videos that have been uploaded at this point. I feel that these would be a great resource for those who are curious as to what each of the powers look like without having to go explore themselves. I am definitely planning on putting those up on the each of the power pages. My youtube account user name is: TheGodlyPerfection . And as I said I plan on making them public soon, but I need to add descriptions and tags to all of them first. I am most likely going to set the description up with links to the appropriate power pages on this site and mention that they too can help offer these type of resources to the community if they feel so inclined. But the main reason I am contacting you is this: I am planning a vBulletin based Champions Online fansite that will have many features that will streamline certain aspects for the Champions Online community. One of the main features I have planned is a character builder/post generator that allows members to fill out a form with their character build and it will automatically format a post for them to show off their characters. Within this formatted post there will be custom BBCode that will hyperlink the each power to a power description page as well as display an info box on mouseover. This BBCode would be useable all around the site so a member could essentially put powerRegeneration/power and it would automatically link to the regeneration page on this site and when members mouseover it a popup infobox will be displayed like the game does. This way people don't have to necessarily click on links or search to find out what the power is. Eventually I wanted to extend that to advantages, talents, characteristics, perks, and items over time. The main problem with all of this is gathering that information. That's where this site comes in. Instead of having to hunt down the information myself, I wanted to ask for this site's assistance when I get my site up and running. That way I could focus on the coding behind the features for the site rather than spending the time gathering information that this site is already gathering. All of the custom bbcode could then link to appropriate pages on this wiki instead of a page that I would have to create myself for each item. I am also sure that working cooperatively with the main site contributers we could also find a way to strip minimal amounts of information from each of the power pages and what nots for the popup infoboxes. If not we could work together in inputting all of the relevant information into my sites database. I've always believed that a full-featured community site really makes being part of a game's community worth it. With a place to show off builds easier, a place to find all relavent information to the game, and minor features that streamline communication (such as the custom bbcode with infobox popups) I think we can really make a home for people who plan on making champions their MMO of choice. A community such as that will help players make friends and have more people to have fun with and keep the life of the game fresh and fun with events, a hangout place, and a goto resource location. My plans are way too daunting for one person to do, which is why I am asking your assistance as well as any regular site contributors that want to help out. I've sat back and watched who helps out around here often and have seen the dedication that some of you have. And I think putting all of that dedication together we can really put together something that will become the place for the Champions Online community. As for my credentials I helped run two major community sites for the Halo 3 Forging Community (map creation based); XForgery and Forgehub. I am a computer programmer in the Air Force and I level design/game design as a hobby. I've always been a strong advocate of communities being the backbone to keeping a game strong. Communities give players reasons to come back and keep playing. I want to see champions go far and I am hoping that this project will help do that. GodlyPerfection 12:21, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well then, let me wish you a warm welcome to the project. I look forward to your work on the various powers articles, and am very excited to hear about your videos; I'd envisioned something like that for the project for some time, but ultimately I have little experience recording game footage myself. I'm thrilled that someone has taken up that task on their own. :With regard to your fansite, I too firmly believe the success and growth of the Champions' community depends on projects such as this wiki and your site working together. It would be a pleasure to work with you. I'm a novice when it comes to coding, but will help out wherever I can. And, if I correctly understand what you're proposing, just working on this project as we have so far will help your efforts as well. I see no drawbacks to working together on this project, and am excited to see everything you have planned come together. -- Heaven's Agent 19:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I was actually planning on picking up a copy of Fraps/GameCam and getting vids of all the Powers in action myself - glad to see someone beat me to it. Lemme know if you need my help with something along those lines. (Misclicked to land here, good thing though. Really meant to hit up your Sandbox discussion page...) Wuumaster 00:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Mission Info Box That infobox is pure win. Just thought you should know. - Wuumaster :Thank you; I'm glad you like it. -- Heaven's Agent 04:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC)